Pet Peeves
Peppa: Today is our vote for the annual class field trip for the class *trips* Bye, Goldie! Wish me luck! Me and Danny Dog already know what we're picking, MONSTER TRUCK RALLY! So what if Emily Elephant, the pretty princess of Peppaland, tells all her copy cat friends to pick bongo drums. Africa. This year, there's more boys, and I told Pedro Pony if he didn't vote trucks, I'd tell Suzy Sheep not to marry him. Suzy Sheep is my best friend, and she will vote for whatever I say. Suzy: Where do I even start, Peppa Pig? I'm voting Mapperson's Bakery. Peppa: But Suzy Sheep! What about the car-eating robo-saurus that eats whole cars whole? Suzy: So? Mapperson's Bakery hands out free samples free! And I'd rather see me eating cinnamon swirls. Peppa: You can have my raspberry lip-gloss! Mmm! Smell. Suzy: *sniff* That doesn't smell raspberry! Peppa: Its raspberry-LIKE! Suzy: Well, okay. Peppa: See what I mean? Suzy Sheep is my best- (Car plays shooby-doo-waa-waa and Peppa and Suzy gag) It's Emmy-Wart Elephant and her walky-talky girls, Brianna and Lisa. Brianna: What a beautiful dress, Emily! Lisa: It matches your beautiful eyes, Emily! Emily: Oh, Peppa, my little brother Edmond's gecko doesn't eat spreadable ham. Brianna: My dog hates spreadable ham. Lisa: My cat really really hates it! (bell rings and we switch to Madame Gazelle writing CLASS TRIP on the chalkboard) Madame Gazelle: Class, we will now take suggestions for our annual class field trip. One at a time, please. (Peppa looks at Danny but Madame Gazelle comes) Madame Gazelle: Eyes front! Emily: Madame Gazelle! Madame Gazelle: Emily Elephant? Emily: Madame Gazelle! The bongo urusi is coming to perform the classic "Martha Gotta Free", and I reserved 16 tickets, and arranged us all to attend a video on complete history of ngoma That's Swahili for "drums" Madame Gazelle: What a wonderful and appropriate idea, Emily. Now class, if there are no other suggestions-- (Peppa raises her hand) Madame Gazelle: Peppa? Your seconding demotion? Peppa: Well, no, um, Danny Dog has another suggestion we thought of. Madame Gazelle: I'm sure. Yes, Danny? (Danny picks his nose) Danny: I didn't do nothing! (Peppa kicks Danny's feet) Danny: Truck Rally! Madame Gazelle: Fine. Then we'll simply push it to a vote. All in favor of Peppa's monster truck rally. 8. All in favor of the bongo urusi..7 Kids: YAY! Madame Gazelle: Pedro, I'm surprised. I thought you loved the bongo and everything about it! Are you sure you wouldn't like to change your vote? Pedro: *breathes into his asthma inhaler* Emily: Oh, Madame Gazelle! Madame Gazelle: Yes, Emily, dear? Emily: Well, since you will be attending the field trip with us, Madame Gazelle, I certainly think you should have a vote as well. Madame Gazelle: How thoughtful of you, Emily, as always. As leaving no substitute for gerd breathing. Well, there. Now it's time. Emily: Udhuru kwangu, Madame Gazelle, but since we students helped fundraise for the field trips, perhaps who raises the most money should get to decide. Madame Gazelle: Well yes, of course, a fundraising contest! Thank you, Emily, for your resourceful and creative suggestion. --AT THE PLAYGROUND-- Peppa: Thanks a lot for almost not saying monster trucks, Danny Dog. Danny: Well, gosh, Peppa, it was your idea, and besides, we'll never get the most money anyways. Peppa: I know we can think of a way to get money, Danny. We just have to think of how. Suzy: I knew I should've picked Mapperson's Bakery. Those cinnamon swirls. So hot, and fresh. Peppa and Suzy: And free! Suddenly, Peppa pushed down on the seesaw, which sent Danny flying --ELSEWHERE-- Suzy: How was I supposed to know Mapperson's Bakery wouldn't give away the good stuff? Peppa: But Suzy Sheep, wheat-free rye bread, nobody buys that, and I know this on account of we haven't been here selling it for more than two hours, and not one person hasn't bought a single slice. Danny: I ate a slice. Suddenly, Mummy Pig drives in, wrecking the stand. Peppa: Hi, Mummy. Wanna buy some bread? Mummy: No thanks, sweetie. I just bought all these delicious pastries from that little African girl, Emily Elephant. George loves them, but don't let him eat too many, they're gourmet. Emily comes in, riding her bicycle. Emily: See you at the bongo, Peppa. Kwaheri! Peppa: Kwaheri to you, goody two-shoes Emily-who's-not-really-African-Elephant. We got a lot of good ideas we're gonna have to make money, then you'll be sorry. Danny: Hey look! They're shaped like little ngoma. Peppa: Hi Daddy. Daddy: Oh, hi kids. Peppa: Can you give us some money? Daddy: Nope. So, what do you think of my new invention? Ta-da. Suzy: But, Mr. Pig, blow dryers have been around since the advent of the shag hairdo, in the early 70's. Daddy: Not just a blow dryer, Suzy, but a revolutionary way to suck and blow at the same time! Shall we give her a whirl? Fido starts biting on the blow dryer, and then lint explodes everywhere. Mummy Pig: Daddy, you're not covering my ceramic pots with a thin blanket of lint, are you? Daddy: Everything's fine, honey! Kids, here's five bucks. You clean up Fido, and I'll clean up this mess. Peppa: We're now cleaning Fido, and Suzy Sheep, who is always getting great ideas on account of she is so smart, thinks of a good one. A pet wash for pets! So anyway, it is a pet wash, and everything is going fine until Pedro Pony shows up with Stephen, and Suzy doesn't know where his head is either! Suzy: I think this calls for, the Flowbee. Peppa: Suzy's mom only usually lets her use the Flowbee wool trimmer on weekends and holidays. Emily: Biscuits for sale! Get your sana delicious doggy biscuits I made myself, seeing as I am so creative. Peppa: Then Emma-Wart comes along selling her fancy dog biscuits with Rafiki Mzuri Blah dressed in a hat like a person, which he is not, making money at OUR fundraiser. Madame Gazelle: *eats a biscuit* Sana interesting, Emily. Peppa and Suzy: *giggle as they vision Madame Gazelle as a dog* Peppa: And as for Stephen, I'd tell Pedro, I'd rather have a rat with one head, than a stick insect with two behinds, and this makes Stephen mad. So then, Danny tries to wash Kitty Takanawa, the crossing guard lady's cat. But Kitty Takanawa runs up a tree, and we tell Danny Dog it is him who has to get it down, even if he is afraid of heights. Lucky for Danny, a fireman comes and saves him. But unlucky for me, that fireman buys the rest of Emmy-Wart Elephant's disgusting dog barf-scits. (Peppa is shaking around in the mud, because one of the dogs knocked her in after Kitty Takanawa ran up the tree) Emily: Mud baths? How continental, Peppa Pig. Perhaps you'd like to be my escort to the bongo russe, Danny Dog? Peppa: How can he be your escort when where we are going is Monster Truck Rally? In case you didn't know, we made -- Suzy Sheep? Suzy Sheep: Eleven dollars and thirty-eight cents. Emily: Well, in case you didn't know, unless your parents can give you an extra three hundred and thirty six big wins, which I most seriously doubt, I'm afraid you'll be doing something cultural for a change. Coming Dan? (what goes on in Peppa's mind) Peppa: So, margo fancy-hands Elephant and Danny go-lightly are escorting each other to the Circle of Life. (Peppa snickers as Emily and Danny are playing the drums, but Emily's drum gets bigger, and she loses grip) Peppa: I am sorry, dear Emmy-Wart, but you'll have to bang faster than that if you want to make it to the instructional video on time, or should I say, on HAND? "Peppa, Peppa," you will tell me "Save me from the animals who don't seem to know my head from my hands, dear Peppa, who can feed my dog spreadable ham whenever she wants." "Help me, help me, I can't swim." you will tell me. Oh, Emmy-Poo, you are covered in mud. How conte-numscum. But fear not, little Em, this is bongo beauty mud. See how soft it makes your hair? *uses the blow dryer from earlier* Poor little Emmy-wart, your ringlets are hard as rocks. I'm afraid they're just going to have to go. Cool in summer, and you'll be the last person in our class to catch chawa, which is Swahili for lice. Stop admiring yourself, we have a truck rally to go to. Look behind you, Noodle Poodle! Its the robo-saurus, and its coming to snap on your fuzzy pom-pom head. "Peppa, Peppa, help me, the robo-saurus wants to eat my stretchy trunk, like its so intelligently ridiculous. Oh, Peppa, a better fundraiser than I." (back in real life) Madame Gazelle: Well class, as we might've expected, Emily, with her wonderful and quite unusual liver-flavored cookies, so African, won our little fundraising competiton. Emily: Madame Gazelle, someone has tracked mud all over our classroom, and if it was me, which of course was not, I would certainly volunteer to stay after class and clean it up. (Peppa, Suzy, and Danny finished cleaning the floor after playgroup) Peppa: Phew. Danny: Who's Martha, anyway? Do you think she'll be there? Peppa: Maybe she'll start running 'free' and attack Madame Gazelle. It'd be almost as good as the robo-saurus. Suzy: You guys are making me hungry. Anyone for Mapperson's Bakery? Peppa: For stale rye bread, Suzy Sheep? Suzy: Nope. For eleven dollars and thirty-eight cent worth of cinnamon swirls. Peppa, Suzy, and Danny: Mmmmmmmmmmmm, cinnamon swirls. THE END Category:AA episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Angela Anaconda X Peppa Pig episodes Category:Episodes with puns in the title